XGamer Issue 2
Issue 2 was cover-dated April 2002 and cost £2.99. Two free tip books for Dead or Alive 3 and Halo: Combat Evolved came free with this issue. Regulars Start - 2 pages (4-5) Contents - 1 page (7) Hitlist - 2 pages (98-99) Subscribe - 2 pages (118-119) First Contact The Thing - 2 pages (10-11) 2002 FIFA World Cup - 2 pages (12-13) The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - 2 pages (14-15) Fable (as Project Ego) - 2 pages (16-17) Surveillance (News) X-Day Invasion 2 pages (18-19) :The Xbox leaps the Atlantic and makes a continent quaking landing. It's here and dear, so we show you how to burn off the excess pounds. Superman: The Man of Steel; It's the Law!; Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon - Page 20 Sega GT 2002 - Page 21 Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex; Steel Battallion; Spiderman: The Movie - Page 22 Prisoner of War - Page 24 TOCA Race Driver; The Y-Project; Xbox Online by the end of 2002 - Page 25 Launch Control - Page 26 Hands On Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Dan Curley - 3 pages (30-32) Gunvalkyrie - Al Bickham - 2 pages (34-35) Crash - Dan Curley - 1 page (36) Blood Omen 2 - Steve Faragher - ½ page (37) TD Overdrive: The Brotherhood of Speed - Dan Curley - ½ page (37) Features Tackle - 2 pages (96-97) :Controller Reviews - Firestorm (7), Powerpad Pro (3), XY Adrenaline (6), Advanced Controller (8), Freestyle Board (2), Adrenaline Wheel (6), 360 Modena (6) Reviews Scores rated out of ten. Other Detals Staying Alive (Tips) Max Payne, Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2, Jet Set Radio Future - page 100 Project Gotham Racing, Silent Hill 2: Inner Fears, Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding - page 101 Championship Manager: Season 01/02, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3, The SImpsons: Road Rage, Blood Wake - page 102 Xbox Insider What Next? - Daniel Griffiths, Mark Donald - 7 pages (106-112) :How to... Sharpen up your image - 2 pages (108-109) :How to... Make some noise - 2 pages (110-111) :How to... Tune-up the 'Box - 1 page (112) Post Apocalypse (Letters) - 2 pages (114-115) Missing in Action: Metal Gear Solid X and Grand Theft Auto 3 - Mark Donald - 2 pages (116-117) Interview: Peter Molyneux - Owain Bennallack - 2 pages (120-121) The Lowdown on... Broadband Internet - 2 pages (122-123) Careers Advice: Gizza Job - Mark Watson - 1 page (124) Journal: The Making of Project Ego - 1 page (125) Adverts Wreckless: The Yakuza Mission - 2 pages (2-3) Batman: Vengeance - 1 page (6) Arctic Thunder - 1 page (27) Championship Manager: Season 01/02 - 1 page (28) Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee - 1 page (33) Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding - 1 page (50) Dead or Alive 3 - 1 page (55) Dark Summit - 1 page (57) TransWorld Surf - 1 page (63) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 - 2 pages (69,71) Edge Issue 108 - 1 page (95) PC Gamer Issue 108 - 1 page (103) GamesMaster Issue 119 - 1 page (104) PC Format Issue 134 - 1 page (113) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Lee Hall Acting Production Editor :Steve Faragher Senior Art Editor :Christian Day Designer :Niki Earp Staff Writer :Dan Curley Contributors :Al Bickham, Zy Nicholson, Owain Bennallack, Jonathan Davies, Daniel Dawkins, Richard Longhurst, Jonathan Nash, Mike Sabine, Joel Snape, Tim Weaver, Daniel Griffiths, George Walter, Andy Lowe Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox Reviews